


Solitary

by Aulynduel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dragons, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Wrathion/Anduin, Infertility, Introspection, Loneliness, Reading, Short One Shot, Soft Wrathion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulynduel/pseuds/Aulynduel
Summary: Wrathion reads a book about family and is thankful he's alone.





	Solitary

Reading was a rare pleasure for the one entitled the “Black Prince.” Wrathion sat on the bed he’d all but claimed within the Tavern in the Mists, legs folded beneath him as he scanned the book in his hands.

Long, black claws drummed a slow rhythm against the binding, scraping occasionally in conjunction with the soft shifting of a page turn. The cloth and particulars of his headdress lay folded neatly beside him on the bed, his short hair fluffy from the confinement.

Luminescent eyes narrowed, intensifying the red hue illuminating the human language. It was fascinating to learn about them through literature's perception of themselves. The novel was a simple one with little action or suspense, but a full cast of interesting people. It held his attention for the time being. 

The written words painted the picture of modest family residing on a small farm on the outskirts of a similarly small town. The black drake could almost feel the crisp wind, the bright but sweltering sun, the green grass and the scent of dinner being handmade by a caring maternal figure.

Wrathion swallowed, then coughed and turned a page.

A little girl ran home from school into the arms of her father who welcomed her home with a hug and a kiss on the head. He called her by a pet name that was indicative of her small size and, Wrathion could only assume, his love for her as his daughter.

The drake swallowed again, wondering if he’d caught a “bug” of some kind. There _were_ plenty of them around the area. 

He chuckled at his own pun, vaguely missing the blonde prince to tease with it, before he blinked.

Short, tapered ears twitched, and he tilted his head in consideration of the possibility that he could get sick. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat. Unlikely.

Back to the scene. The mother was not only cooking, but also taking care of a male infant. The woman smiled affectionately at the child, then took the little boy in her arms to hold him close while speaking to her husband and scolding one of her other children gently.

Wrathion snapped the book shut and swallowed again, eyes narrowed further as he felt them burning softly. No, perhaps not burning. He closed them. 

Images of the impossible filled his mind; a few small children, a humanoid with brown skin, a couple whelps still struggling to make their wings strong enough for flight. The humanoid child tugged on his pant leg and beamed up at him with a glimmering red gaze, one that seemed to claw into his chest so painfully he nearly doubled over.

He stared at the wall across from him, chin perched on a clawed hand. As he blinked, he moved the book out of his lap to avoid staining it. 

Enough reading for one day.


End file.
